Fuse is Fireside
by this wild abyss
Summary: This is Uzumaki Naruto: twenty-two, war hero, jinchurriki, but most of all this is Naruto lost, without a tether, caught in motion, being pushed to and fro with the tide. Or Naruto becomes a jonin sensei and gets a date. Fem!Naruto/Itachi.
1. Ember

**Discliamer: nothing at all**

 **AN: This will probably be the last thing I write for a while, until December.**

 **Background: AU, the majority of canon applies but there are deviations. Those deviations of notes are the following: Fem!Naruto, Neji is not dead, semi non-massacre though considering Madara's vendetta against the Uchiha, the majority of them are dead, but there are still enough to constitute as a clan. So Itachi lives, Tsunade died in the war.**

* * *

Fuse is fireside:

Naruto stands up top, in the tallest tree surrounding Konoha no sato. Around her she feels nature chakra thrum with life, and beneath that she feels the Shodaime's ill-used chakra. He forged the trees that help protect Leaf, and for his formidable strength his grave was desecrated for DNA samples.

Here Naruto feels as if she is on top of the world. She raises her arms above her head and breathes deeply.

And then she jumps from her perch, free falling.

This is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto: twenty-two, war hero, jinchurriki, but most of all this is Naruto lost, without a tether, caught in motion, being pushed to and fro with the tide.

Naruto is trying to find a purpose.

 **Fireside.**

Naruto is wearing her determined—woe to all.

"Yare, yare, I can see that this is going to give me future headaches. Naruto are you sure you want to take on a genin team?"

"Of course Kakashi-sensei! I'm too young to become Hokage, so I've got to do something with my time. You'll just have to hold onto that hat for a while longer."

Kakashi sighs in a long-suffering manner, "Fine, team assignments take place next week, I'll put you on the jonin-sensei roster."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumps a fist in excitement, "I'll do you proud, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm no longer your sensei," Kakashi says half-heartedly, knowing how futile that argument is amongst the members of team seven.

Naruto opens a window in the circular office, and perches herself on the windowsill, she grins back at Kakashi, "You'll always be my sensei, as long as you're still teaching me and Sakura and the jackass life lessons."

"But in all seriousness Naruto," Kakashi's voice loses its languid tone, and the firm note that takes its place makes her stand at attention. "You're lucky this is a large group of graduates, there's more potential genin with civilian backgrounds. Besides Konoha's ranks need more fresh blood, but we also need to root out those unsuited to the ninja life style. They'll be under the impression that being a ninja is about saving a princess from an evil daimyo….Sounds familiar, no?"

Naruto rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kakashi looks at her blandly, "Sure you don't. Anyhow, more than likely you'll have at least one genin with a civilian background. Due to politics you'll have two genin from clans under your command, as Konoha's jinchurriki and as a war hero people will want to see some of the best minds taught by you. Why? I have no idea." Here Naruto lets out an indignant shout, Kakashi continues on as if she did not speak, "The important matter is this, if they made it through the Academy's new regimen then they have the potential to be shinobi, but Naruto if you think that they are not cut out to be ninja, fail them. They'll enter the reserves and receive the training they need there, Konoha still needs soldiers, regardless of their quality."

By the time Kakashi finishes speaking Naruto's expression becomes jaded. In some ways the shinobi world has changed, but in the most fundamental ways the principles remain the same. "I understand Hokage-sama. But I must object, everyone has the potential to be extraordinary."

And with that she leaps out, taking to the cobble stoned roof tops.

Kakashi stares after her, it never fails to amaze him how much she embodies her parents, even when she grew up without either of them. He supposes it was Jiraiya that instilled those ideals in her, for he was a less than ideal role model; she gives him too much credit.

Anyways, he looks down at his desk, eyes somehow reflecting a disgusted expression. He disdainfully eyes the treatises, trade agreements, and the other bullshit stacked upon his desk.

"I don't know how I let myself get coerced into this position: a desk job, paperwork, whinging government officials, crazy shinobi and more paperwork," Kakashi mutters to himself.

A chunin chooses then to enter his office, more paperwork in hand. Kakashi looks up and glares, radiating killing intent, he barks out, "Leave."

The chunin lets a cry of terror, and leaves whilst he came.

 **Fireside.**

She takes on a genin team not because she's bored, but because she feels almost like she has no purpose. In the years following the fourth shinobi war, she's found herself somewhat adrift, and while the fight for peace is still an ongoing battle, she's keeps on going, but feels as if she's fighting an unknown enemy. Phantom like, and intangible to grasp.

In her mind Kurama stirs, and decides to give his unwanted opinion, he scoffs, ' _ **You're bored.'**_

' _Fuck off,'_ Naruto responds back with little heat.

And so to give herself some kind of purpose she decides to teach the next generation of shinobi.

' _ **Whoever planted the idea that you should be a sensei should be stabbed repeatedly,'**_ Kurama remarks unhelpfully.

' _I'm going to be an awesome genin teacher, 'attebayo,"_ Naruto says indignantly.

' _ **Those poor flesh bag brats, they're going to be traumatized for the rest of their lives,'**_ Kurama goads in glee.

' _Screw you flea bag,'_ Naruto snarls _._

 _ **'Eloquently said,'**_ Kurama says dryly.

Regardless of this conversation between a chakra monster and a blonde moron, there is one thing to be certain—this is going to be one hell of a venture.

 **Fireside.**

Amongst the crowd of potential sensei are elite jonin, tobetsu jonin, and the atypical group chunin sensei—two or three chunin take on a genin team and rotate them in a genin pool.

Naruto rocks back and forth on her heeled sandaled feet in excitement. A lot of the shinobi in attendance give her a wide berth, there's a manic air about her. Others familiar with her type of madness roll their eyes and fill in the gap surrounding her.

But she's not alone in her eagerness, Rock Lee appreciates her show of youth, "Yosh Naruto-san, your enthusiasm fans the flames of youth. I am gladdened to see that one of my comrades teach the next generation."

"Lee! You're taking on a genin team too?" Naruto suddenly has the unpleasant image of three genin in green spandex, orange leg warmers, and caterpillar eyebrows. It's a scary prospect to think upon.

"Unfortunately no, I am going to have an apprentice, a genin has shown great promise in taijutsu; she is Nohara TenTen's niece. She says I inspired her to be a taijutsu specialist, she asked if I could be her sensei, and I agreed. Her youth sparks greatly, she will be a splendid ninja!"

Naruto grins brilliantly and gives Lee two thumbs up, "You'll be a great teacher!"

Flames appear in Lee's eyes, "Thank you Naruto-san, if I fail her I shall do 500 hundred laps around Konoha on my hands!"

"Do you two have to be so loud? I can hear you both from across the room," Comes an irritated voice, and making her away through the crowd is Haruno Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Comes Lee's greeting.

"Hi Lee," Saskura responds with a small smile, before turning to Naruto.

"Eh Sakura-chan you're becoming a sensei too!?" Naruto asks, flummoxed.

"Naruto I told you I was thinking of becoming one months ago," Sakura explains patiently.

Naruto looks at her blank incomprehension.

A vein appears on Sakura's forehead. "Before we went on the mission in Numa no Kuni where the daimyo asked you to become his fourth wife. I told you and Sasuke while we were training, right after I broke up with Kiba for the seventh time."

"Ohhhhhhhh! Sakura-chan you told me while Sasuke and I were sparring, you can't expect me to remember that. And I think that was the ninth time you and Kiba broke up."

"You can remember the number of times Kiba and I break up, but you can't remember me telling something as important as becoming a jonin-sensei," Sakura yells, and Naruto deftly dodges her incoming fist.

"Kiba's my best friend, since like forever. I listen to him bitch more than I listen to you complain and Sasuke-teme sulk."

"Whose side are you taking?" Sakura yells.

"Kiba's," Naruto replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "You and Sasuke are like my siblings, but Kiba's been my best friend since the beginning of the Academy, so yah I'd choose Kiba."

(And this is the truth, when the academy kids stayed clear of her due to their parents opinions, Kiba—and occasionally Shikamaru and Choji—was the only one that said fuck that, and they've been good friends ever since.)

"Traitor," Sakura accuses.

' _ **The pink haired banshee needs to shut up, she's interrupting my nap,'**_ Kurama comments and then fades back into the ether.

Naruto dodges another blow, "Sakura-chan there's no need for violence."

"You're the one violating girl code," Sakura tells her.

Naruto stares at her in askance, and Sakura sighs heavily, "Never mind, I sometimes forget you were mistaken for a boy for so long."

(Not so much as mistaken, more like purposely keeping the guise of a boy. Naruto, despite her village idiot profile, has a great deal of cunning about her. How the hell else could a girl master stealth while wearing orange. Anyhow, it began while she lived in the orphanage, the matron kept her spiked hair sheared short, and most of her clothes were cast offs, and who cared how the Kyuubi spawn dressed. The Academy instructors didn't give a damn, Hokage-jiji indulged her, Iruka-sensei didn't bother to question her about it. And so she continued the trend well after receiving her hitai-ate. Kakashi didn't bother outing her, so when Sakura and Sasuke found out about her gender bender, well the reactions weren't ones to forget.

Sakura discovered her gender after the disastrous chunin exams that left Hokage-jiji for dead. Sakura was tending to their wounds after encountering that freakish pedophile Orochimaru. She found bindings around Naruto's chest and imagine her surprise at finding boobs, bigger than her own fledging ones. She'd sworn Sakura to secrecy. Being mistaken as a male shinobi gave her an advantage, she's never underestimated.

Sasuke discovered after her training trip with Jiraiya, by that time she'd grown out her hair—imagine her woe when she discovered her spikes did not smooth out as they grew, but rather became an even wilder mane of golden locks—her breast size rivaled that of Hinata's and Ino's, and her clothing had taken on a more feminine appeal—legging shorts, an orange haori and a mess undershirt. {Now a days her style varies and can be considered androgynous.}

Sasuke had sputtered and blushed upon confirming her identity, but that is another story for another time.

Of course Shikamaru had always known her gender, and didn't bother to say anything because hey, that was her prerogative. And Kiba has always known, her scent betrayed her. Her deciding to finally dress as a female really didn't change anything about their dynamic, they were still bros.)

Naruto shrugs in response.

At the front of the room a chunin calls for quiet in the room, soon team assignment files are given out by alphabetical order—by last names, in groups of three. Naruto knows she's in for a bit of a wait.

"Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Wakahisa Izumi."

Naruto perks up and heads to the front of the room, coming to stand beside one Uchiha Itachi—an urban legend if one listens to Sasuke and the rumors surrounding him.

She's somewhat familiar with him, she's obviously met him when visiting (harassing) Sasuke in the Uchiha compound. And yet more times than not, they were brief glimpses. Itachi was either on his way out to train or go on missions, or disappearing into his rooms more than likely to pass out.

So when he looks up from the files handed to him, and gives Naruto the Uchiha equivalent of a smile and then proceeds to greet her, "Hello Naruto-san."

Naruto has every right to freak out, but she doesn't… yet.

Recently he's been appearing everywhere. If Naruto recalls correctly it began about ten months ago, when Itachi specially requested her fuinjutsu skills on a mission, it'd been her third mission as an accessory on the ANBU roster. After that the request continued to come in until Naruto begged (annoyed) Kakshi into barring her from the ANBU requisition list, with the lame of excuse that the missions were interfering with her apprenticeship as a nominal candidate for Hokage.

Of course Itachi knew this was bullshit, and then began to invade her life. Accompanying his brother or Shikamaru—shoji partner—to local bars that catered to shinobi, restaurants where the Rookie 9 would catch up, and even the occasional team seven dinners—sacred routines, that damned bastard. But then what took the fucking cake is Itachi accidentally bumping into her while she's grocery shopping and offering to help her carry them (in spite she sealed them away), talking (trolling) her few girlfriends while in a café. And then placidly sitting next to her, at her favorite ramen stand while she devours enough food for an army, and ordering only one bowl—what a freaking insult to the Ramen gods.

And during all these encounters Itachi makes polite, friendly conversation, and Naruto responds in her usual outgoing manner… well until she realizes she just saw him two days before, and then she becomes steadily paranoid.)

Which will explain her reaction:

Naruto responds as any sane (insane) person would. With wide eyes, and her arms held up in an "x" of defense, while she silently gathers her chakra and tries to disperse this obvious genjutsu. The sudden influx of chakra puts the majority of the ninja on edge, but when they realize the source, they calm to their usual alertness. When she realizes this isn't an illusion she screams, "Gahhhhhhh!"

And then she takes off running.

"Er, Uzumaki-san, you forgot your files," The chunin behind the desk hesitantly says.

Naruto backtracks.

"Yah, yah, sorry, 'attebayo," Naruto says sheepishly. She grabs her files and turns to Itachi and says accusingly, "Stalker!"

And then high tails it out of the conference room.

(See there's an explanation behind this trend, but Naruto fails to be believe it, she has her own conclusion. _Insert Kiba—they happen to be each other's voice of reason:_

" _He's out to kill me Kiba, I swear it," Naruto whispers harshly. "He's everywhere, tracking my movements. I wouldn't be surprised if he has cameras in my house."_

 _Kiba laughs, and laughs, and he laughs some more._

 _Naruto becomes indignant, "This is no time for laughter Kiba, Uchiha Itachi is plotting my assassination!"_

 _When he shows no sign of putting a stop to his guffaws, Naruto proceeds to throttle him._

 _Eventually Kiba holds his hands up in surrender, still laughter echoes in his voice as he says, "I confronted and then gave him my permission—"_

" _Traitor," Naruto growls._

" _No, no, no. Naruto I told him he would have to be very direct, subtlety flies over your head, even obvious moves."_

" _What the hell are you talking about Kiba!?" Naruto demands._

 _Kiba shakes his head, "Just know Uchiha Itachi is not trying to kill you."_

 _Naruto however, remains unconvinced and continues to plan evasive maneuvers. Kiba indulges her, for it's bound to end in hilarity in one way or another._ )

While she beats a quick trek through the corridor, Itachi falls into step beside her, having moved as silent as the deadly ninja he's trained as. Naruto jumps away, body language literally screaming flight or fight.

Itachi looks at her in concern and says pacifyingly, "Naruto I mean you no harm, I just want to talk."

Naruto looks at him suspiciously. On one hand she could run, set a hundred or so kage bunshin to leave false trails, but Naruto has no doubt he would eventually find her with those damned sharingan eyes, spinning death. On the other hand he seems earnest and Naruto always believes in giving people the benefit of the doubt, but if he dares to cross her she's got a rasenshuriken in hand, and a biju-dama in the other for his ass.

And she tells him so.

Itachi actually laughs, well it's a quiet huff that belays amusement, "Sure, sure, come."

"So you're not trying to kill me?" Naruto asks with feigned nonchalance.

Itach's brow furrows and his mouth shows a minuscule frown. Which is pretty damn expressive for him and Naruto believes that this is the closest an Uchiha will come to expressing being caught off guard or _wtf_. She wishes she had a camera to show Sasuke that his venerated aniki has human emotions.

"No Naruto, I'm not trying to kill you," He says slowly, completely bewildered as to how she came to that conclusion.

"Really?" Naruto cajoles.

"Aa, really," Itachi says in confirmation, he gives her a bemused smile, "Contrary to what you think, I actually like spending time with you."

Naruto stares at him with wide eyes, mouth in a small o. And then she simply says, "Okay,"

And so Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto walks with Uchiha Itachi… _willingly._

The silence between them is companionable, but he said he wanted to talk, and Naruto's never been a person who revels in silence, so she breaks it with a common theme.

"Sooooooo, you're quitting ANBU?" Naruto asks.

"What gave you that assumption?" Itachi asks in lieu of answering.

Naruto points to the files in his hands, "Your obviously taking on a genin team, so are you quitting or not?"

"Who says I can't do both?" Itachi says, once again using a question as an answer.

"Gahhh! You're so frustrating, this where Sasuke gets it from!" Naruto yells in response, running an irritated hand through her hair.

By this time they've made it to the streets of Konoha, specifically Sequoia Avenue and Cherry Wood Road that are major roads in Konoha. So Naruto's outburst draws attention until people realize the source and go back to their business.

Itachi's gives another huff of laughter, and says, "There's a chance that I may not even pass them." He then gestures to the files under her arm, "Who did you get assigned?"

"Eh? I haven't even checked yet," Naruto opens the folder with the student's profiles, and her eyes widen, "Wow, it looks like some of the defunct clans are making a comeback. I've got a Senju, a Kurama, and a civilian kid with the last name of Matsumoto."

In her mind a fox stirs at the sound of his name, and then gives a visible grunt of distaste. _**'Those ningen still live, I would have expected them to die out by now…'**_

Of course Naruto catches it and says to him, _'I knew there was a story there. Tell me, tell me, tell meeeeeee!?'_

Kurama sighs and with a strange fondness he says, _**'Persistent idiot child. A few centuries ago their ancestors worshipped me as a deity, and for their piousness I granted them with a gift. Thus the Kurama clan was born, gifted in the art of illusions. They created genjutsu that even the Uchiha envied.'**_

' _Er, some would see that gift as a curse, it caused a lot of them to go crazy,'_ replies Naruto _._

' _ **I know,'**_ Kurama says in malicious glee, _**'I had a great laugh watching them go mad. Humans always wish for power beyond their understanding, and so as their deity I gave them what they prayed for.'**_

' _That's kind of messed up,'_ Naruto supplies.

' _ **Heh, I know,'**_ Kurama laughs, _**'Brat, the Uchiha spawn is calling for you, pay attention.'**_

' _Oh yah.'_

"Naruto?" Itachi queries in concern once more.

Naruto returns back to awareness, "Oh hey, sorry I zoned out there, Kurama got my attention with some interesting info."

"Kurama," Itachi tilts his head, interested, "is the Kyubi?"

"Yah you saw him during the war, giant, cantankerous, shit talking fox. Anyways who'd you get?"

Itachi pulls out his team profiles.

"A Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, and a Yuki," He sounds intrigued by the last name he reads, "The parents are civilians, but emigrated here after the war. If I'm correct he'll probably have the hyoton, how curious. If I pass them, it'll be interesting to work with that bloodline limit."

Naruto thinks of Haku, and she's happy to know that his clan did not die out with him.

They reach the district where Naruto's home is located. A small traditional cottage she asked Yamato to make for her after Pein/Nagato's invasion. They're heading right up her street. Itachi's hands are ensconced in his pockets, and Naruto's arms are placed behind her head. A companionable silence has fallen upon them again.

Until Itachi stops and turns to her abruptly, and asks, "May speak bluntly with you Naruto?"

"Yah, honesty is always appreciated," Naruto replies lightly.

Itachi seems to study her with an intensity that kind of throws her off guard. She feels an atypical blush rising to her tanned cheeks, and then he smiles, not one of those half smiles that he usually gives her, a genuine one.

This isn't the first time she's noticed, but it's this moment that cements it. Uchiha Itachi is fit, and at this moment he's really good looking.

And she's being dazzled by him. Itachi says, "I like you."

"… What? Would you mind repeating that?"

Itachi looks at her fondly, "I like you."

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Naruto stares at him, mouth agape.

Itachi simply looks at her and begins to walk once more, Naruto seems to automatically follow.

"I've been told I would have to be direct with you. I've spent the last ten months attempting to court you, and so I've told you," Itachi heaves a relieved sigh, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto repeats once more.

Itach glances at her from the corner of his eyes, and does not speak. Seeming quite content to let her process his confession.

It's her usual reaction to most things that shock her, and receiving confessions is usually right up that ally.

(After the war she gained fan boys and girls, and while she was flattered at first by their attention, it quickly became old hat. As far as her dating history goes—for a girl who'd gone for years as a boy—it includes her first kiss with Yuki Haku—both of them are genderbenders, aint that quaint? A brief period of experimentation with one Uchiha Sasuke—and idly she wonders if his brother liking her is going to be all kinds of awkward—a torrid love affair {by teenaged standards} with Subaku no Gaara—the distance killed them, along with their duties to their distinctive villages.

And the last is her first grown up relationship with one Hyuuga Neji that ended almost two years ago, lasted a year and half, and ended amicably because yah… Naruto has no intention of giving up her shinobi career and becoming a housewife. And Neji respected that, and that's why he will forever be one of her greatest loves.)

And regardless of Itachi seeming serious, she's still astonished. She stares at him with wide eyes, and asks, "Why!?"

And she's not fishing for compliments, Naruto has spent the better part of her life gaining acknowledgement for her goal for Hokage, and setting aside others opinions of her and proving them dead wrong. Romantic love, though explored by her, will always remain somewhat of an anomaly to her. She must protect herself against hope from all realms of love. And if a person must jump through hoops to get through the many barricades surrounding her heart, then so be it.

Itachi is silent, gathering his thoughts. They've reached the veranda of her small traditional home, Naruto sits upon one of the cushions placed there, and offers a seat to him.

"Where to start?" Itachi asks himself, and Naruto braces herself, she thinks this will be the longest she's ever heard Itachi speak.

"I don't want to sound clichéd and say I like everything about you," He looks down, and is… is that a blush she sees appearing on the apples of the fearless Uchiha Itachi's cheeks? This endears him to her. "I'll start large and then small," Itachi nods to himself, and turns to her with a confidence that leaves her reeling, along with the way his eyes suddenly seem to smolder. "I like that you look upon everyone in Hidden Leaf as your family, regardless of the way they treated you as a child. I admire that you've willingly put your life on the line constantly for those precious to you. I think when time comes, you'll be one of the greatest Hokage's that Konoha has ever seen, and I hope to be at your side when that event takes place."

At that insinuation Naruto's eyes are as wide as saucers, and Itachi gazes upon her with an expression that she knows, but dares not speak.

"I like your laugh, your liveliness, your joy for life. It's refreshing, particularly for someone in our profession. I can comment on your physical… attributes," Here he gives her a long, lingering once over, and is she just imagining this, but has he gotten closer? "But I have a feeling that will make you uncomfortable. And yet that brings me to something else I admire about you. You remain humble regardless of the many feats you've accomplished, and the trials and tribulations you've overcome."

Itachi smiles at that, drawing steadily ever closer, "There's many things I like about you Naruto, I could go on for hours, but what I love most is your smile, its brilliant, it's lovely, its unequivocally you." By now he has backed her up against the wall, and is crowding her.

As expected Naruto is bright red, blood has bloomed beneath her skin, her lips parted in a small o of wonderment.

"But most of all I want to get to know you, go on a date with me Naruto." When she fails to answer, he places a hand on the wall beside her head, and looks at her beneath long lashes, and murmurs with a lowered voice that sends shivers down her spine, "Say yes."

His eyes lower to look upon her lips, and he slowly closes the distance between them. Somehow giving her the impression that she has the option to move away; she doesn't.

Thus he kisses her.

It's hot, and done with a finesse that make Naruto think she might leave her body and lose her mind. Its brief, when she begins to really respond, he nips at her bottom lip and pulls away.

He looks at her, and must like what he sees—flushed face, swollen lips, eyes glazed—for he kisses her again, and then pulls away, but Naruto gives chase. He says against her lips, repeating himself, "Say yes."

Naruto lets out a dazed, "O-okay."

If there's one conclusion to draw from this, is that Uchiha Itachi is one persuasive fucker who can kiss. And when it comes to Naruto, one should be direct, words and even actions must be thrown in her face.

 **Fuse is fireside**

* * *

 **There will probably a second part to this, but in the meantime this is a one-shot. R and R?**


	2. Spark

Spark:

 _Behind the now screened veranda, they sit side by side, but there's a certain intimacy between them now. And then there's the fact that Itachi has their hands casually intertwined. And thus Naruto cheeks remain in a perpetual blush every time she glances at him. He stares straight ahead, but there's a telltale smirk on his lips that tells her he's aware of her gaze and welcomes it._

 _"Did you know your mother was my Okaa-san's best friend?" Itachi asks suddenly._

 _Naruto nods in the negative._

 _"She had every intention of adopting you, but she passed before negotiations could go through. My father did not carry on with her plans..." Here Itachi becomes subdued,_ _"Okaa-san was always sickly… I think our mother's death scarred him the most." Naruto's all astonishment upon hearing those words, she was wanted beyond Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya. There's now a distant figure that joins the picture Naruto has of her parents and god father._

 _"Nevertheless, can you imagine Sasuke, me and you growing up as siblings?" There's a wry twist to his lips._

 _Naruto shakes her head, "I always wanted to have siblings, so I think it would have been fun. I think of Sasuke as my brother now, if that had come to pass then it would been official."_

 _Itachi gives her a sideways glance, "I do not think I would want you for a sister. If you were my imouto, you would be denied to me."_

 _Naruto does not know what to say to that, and simply tightens the hand wrapped in his._

He leaves her yearning with a lingering kiss. The Uchiha may be infamous for the sticks up their asses, but Itachi shall turn the tides of their reputation with his skills in subtle seduction. She finds him rather...distracting (a fact that amuses him to no end, perhaps now she will know what he has felt for these last few months).

They reluctantly separate.

She is late to attending a previous engagement, a friend's dinner invitation—Sarutobi Konohamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi have moved into a new apartment together. Itachi can imagine the look on Hiashi-dono face upon finding out another daughter has defied his expectations. His father must be laughing beyond the grave; at least Fugaku has two worthy heirs.

Itachi holds up a hand in parting as Naruto disappears within the confines of her home. As he waves sayonara, he feels an effervescent sensation rise within him. And he identifies it as seldom felt happiness, and he smiles.

(Uchiha Itachi has denied himsef happiness for a long time.

Seemingly content to protect his brother and village. Willing to sacrifice himself for them without question. For much of his life, his one joy has been his brother.

From the death of his mother, his father became a distant figure, leaving an eight year old Itachi to raise a toddler Sasuke. Their grandparents stepped in when his father proved to be emotionally compromised, when confronted with the sight of his children.

He had grown up years beyond his age.

From shielding Sasuke, becoming a double agent, and doing his hardest to stop the inner Uchiha conflict. He failed and it resulted into a bloody affair that killed most of his relatives.

Shimura Danzo isolated the Uchiha clan from the outside, circling like a bird of prey, waiting to strike. Uchiha Madara/Obito fanned the flames of discontent from within. His family stood little chance—from those in favor of a coup toppling Konoha's central government, to those who were fervently against destroying their home.

Itachi saved who he could from within, and protected his village. And yet despite his attempts, in the end the man he and his brother once adored, the man who cared for them, even if it was from a distance. The man they called father, sacrificed himself for his sons. Fugaku's words and final actions are forever ingrained into in his mind:

 _{In the midst of the mêlée, the Uchiha compound was the battle ground, the Hokage sent ANBU to subdue the bloodshed taking place amongst one of Konoha's founding clans. But there are spies hidden within the Hokage's elite guard. Agents that have a dual loyalty to Shimura Danzo and his vision for Konoha. They had orders to render the Uchiha clan obsolete, and it is one of these agents that was tasks with killing the heirs and making it appear as if they were caught in the melee._

 _Itachi at this point had achieved his prodigal reputation, but he had yet to attain his urban legend status. And he will not earn it here, for as he defended his otouto, no one was there to watch his back until there was._

 _His father appeared like god of vengeance within the smoke of a shunshin._

 _Fugaku fended off the Ne agent aiming his tanto for Sasuke. Grappling the operative, and then slitting his throat via kunai. To his sons he said, "Itachi and Sasuke, you are both good sons, but it is a father's job to protect his children."_

 _And then and there he proceeded to show his sons why he was once feared amongst the shinobi, and ensured their survival. In the aftermath when he tried to find his father amongst the survivors, he instead found him with the casualties.}_

And then he was called upon to be a double agent again. His mission was to infiltrate the Akatsuki, and discern the ultimate goal of a group composed of notorious missing nin. The Hokage gave him the parameters of any means necessary. Itachi took those instructions literally. A reason was needed to become an infamous rogue shinobi, and Itachi took full advantage of that.

With information provided by Jiraiya of the Sannin, Itachi had all the means of killing Danzo and razing Ne to the ground.

He killed Danzo to protect his brother, his remaining family, in vengeance for Uchiha Shisui's death, and the remains of his family that were desecrated to turn Shimura into an abomination.

But most of all he killed Danzo to protect Konoha, Danzo's will of fire would have bloodied the chapters of history… well more so than they already are.

This alone nearly destroyed Itachi's relationship with Sasuke, who had been left in the dark about the reasons surrounding the Uchiha massacre, and why his brother turned on his village by killing a prominent member of Leaf. Sasuke remained loyal to Konoha, hell bent on redeeming the Uchiha name.

However, five years after Itachi left Konoha and left Sasuke reeling, his otouto encountered Madara and was thus pulled into the web their crazed ancestor created. Sasuke found out the truth surrounding the Uchiha massacre. The story was twisted beyond belief, Madara's interference was not mentioned, and in the end his brother came to the conclusion that Konoha needed to be destroyed. From there at the age of sixteen, his foolish brother became a missing nin.

Manipulation thy name is Madara.

In the all this madness, where Itachi has only ever done his duty, is Naruto. Shaking up people's world and leaving a chance of redemption in her wake. He says he's spent the last 10 months attempting to court her. But it was within his years AWOL that he noticed, and came to admire this girl.

But she, he denied himself.

For there is an intense connection between Naruto and Sasuke, one that can't be denied. After the war where they fought together, Itachi returned home after all his perceived crimes were pardoned, and he watched from afar.

He fell back into the motions as if he had never left home. He steadily repaired his relationship with his brother, but all the while he observed as Sasuke and Naruto danced around each other. Or what he perceived as a never ending dancing, however, Sasuke never rose to the occasion and Naruto lived her life.

How mistaken he was.

And then he realized they saw each other as siblings. Itachi by then had waited years, not wanting to infringe on his younger brother's potential happiness.

But for once Itachi gave in to a selfish wish, and decided to pursue his heart's desire.)

He is chasing happiness, and within that small cottage is the object of his admiration, a key component in his future contentment.

He places his hands within his pockets and prepares to walk away, but pauses.

As he passes the fence of her home, he notices a glass structure behind the cottage… Naruto has a green house? Hmm, how curious.

Now that she is aware of his suit, perhaps she will now accept courting gifts.

It will be a surprise until they meet again in three days time.

 **Fireside.**

There's the telltale odor of animal underlining the valiant attempts of nontoxic cleaning products that keeps the lobby of the animal hospital from smelling of the kennels it houses within its perimeters.

The smell hardly registers on Itachi's radar, he's smelled the stench of decay, rotting flesh, and freshly spilled blood. Quite morbid, but one of the side effects of the shinobi profession.

He walks past the receptionist, who simply gawks at his backside as he passes by—a usual occurrence. Itachi hones in on a familiar chakra signature, and finds himself outside the infirmary. There amongst her ninken is Inuzuka Hana, veterinarian extraordinaire.

Inuzuka Hana has the appearance of sensibility, her reputation proceeds her as a medic nin. That is, until she opens her mouth, and then one realizes that she did not leave all the stupid in the womb for Kiba, she took an abundance of it herself.

"Nehhhhhhhh! Is that Itachi-chan darkening my doorstep?"

"Aa. Good afternoon."

"Neh, neh, nehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What's this!? Itachi-chan is smiling and looking relaxed…." Hana looks downright suspicious, and she stage whispers, "Did you have a quickie? Did you have to work out the frustrations concerning unrequited love? Did you…" She continues on.

….She's a moron, and lewd.

(However, many of those traits she adopted after the death of Shisui, to keep his memory alive.)

Itachi, as he always does, wonders if he made the right decision in coming here.

Hana is one of his few childhood friends, she's seen some of his most embarrassing moments—was an instigator of many of them—and helped him and Shisui raise hell, earning the ire of their guardians and the victims of their follies.

There's not much else he can say that can make him lose face. Besides is there such a thing known as dignity amongst childhood friends? Itachi has long since learn to laugh at himself amongst them.

"…No, I confessed to Naruto, and asked her on a date; she said yes."

Hana is up out of her seat, with an arm companionably clasped around his shoulders. Dramatically she wails, "Itachi-chan is all grown up! This calls for sake and beer. How do you feel like visiting _Matsumoto's_?"

Like he has any choice in the matter.

 **Fireside.**

Contrary to Naruto's sunny, loud-mouthed disposition, and wearing her emotions for all to discern, this too is somewhat of a guise.

With a childhood of discriminatory isolation, in order to receive attention her natural optimism was necessity that kept her going, and the fruits of her exertion did not appear until she became a ninja and proved her worth. And yet as a child this was not the case, and so Naruto learned over the years to keep her cards close to her chest.

Thus she says nothing of this novel development between her and her supposed assassin. Death attempts are not in her near future, but rather it remains filled with limitless possibilities and choices and amongst them is Itachi.

Naruto thinks this prospect is a welcoming one.

This morning she walks back to her home. Through the familiar streets of Konoha with a slow gait, as she squints blurry eyed against the gaze of the sun. The hangover she woke up with is slowly but surely disappearing.

Last night she bought Konohamaru and Hanabi a housewarming gift of six bottles of Ta no Kuni's best rice wine and sake. Vast amounts of alcohol is needed to intoxicate Naruto, and she ended up having decimating four bottles on her own, and then passing out in the couple's spare bedroom.

She barely stumbles into the door way and is on alert. For something here is wrong, something here is not right, she draws on a kunai, and stretches out her senses. She searches for suppressed chakra and only finds the fluctuations of nature chakra.

She places her hand upon a wall and calls forth her chakra, and the matrix beneath her hand comes to life, glowing as it spreads out to show the intricate dimensions that secure her home. Naruto studies the seal with a deft eye, and sees no foul play, no indication that someone was able to unveil the multi layered seal, let alone intrude through it. That would take seldom seen skill, for fuinjutsu is an obscure art, one that Naruto barely grasped when Jiraiya beat the subject into her thick skull.

She flicks on the lights, and what is unveiled in the light makes her release a gasp of surprise.

There are blossoms, flowers filling her living room, placed upon every available surface, creating an aromatic atmosphere. Many blooms she recognizes at first sight, some having medical purposes, some with poisonous toxins that will work well into coating kunai.

There's a note perched within the largest display of flowers, she takes it and opens it, revealing an elegant script, stating the following:

 _Pardon the intrusion, but if you are reading this note, perhaps you find my gift pleasing. After departing with you, I happen to notice you have greenhouse behind your home. I've come to the understanding that you garden as a hobby, and now that I have your attention, I thought perhaps a gift would be necessary to commemorate our understanding._

 _Once more please pardon the intrusion into your sanctuary, I have gained allies in my pursuit of you and they have proven to be eager in helping me gain your favor. They we're indispensable in helping me accomplish this feat, and they have my gratitude._

 _There are flowers and seeds from my family's storage facility, from the Yamanaka's and the Nara's. Please enjoy them._

 _(By the way the seals securing your home are fascinating, I hope when we are better acquainted that I will be able to study them in further detail.)_

 _Yours,_

 _Uchiha Itachi._

There is a single mindedness about Uchiha Itachi. From her past interactions with Itachi, particularly on her missions with him, she has first-hand account of witnessing him on the prowl and pursuing a goal relentlessly with that calculating mind of his.

It appears she is now the target of that single mindedness. It's an exhilarating, if not creepy (stalkerish) feeling to contemplate.

She takes a moment to smell a few bulbs and gather the seeds accompanying them.

Once the wonderment wears off, Naruto becomes suspicious. How the hell did Itachi get into her house? He says he has allies (traitors), who were no doubt willing to help him break into her house, those fuckers!

Naruto's eye twitches and a vein appears on her temple. There is only way Itachi could have possibly made it through the security of her home unscathed—Hiraishin. There is a modified Hiraishin seal placed within the matrixes and dimension of the multi layered seal that encompasses her home. Only a select few people have access to that version of the seal, and amongst is Kiba.

It is then she remembers the conversation that happened between her and Kiba a few weeks ago, she recalls it vividly: _" _Naruto I told him he would have to be very direct, subtlety flies over your head, even obvious moves...__ _Just know Uchiha Itachi is not trying to kill you."_ And then she remembers Itachi making a similar remark yesterday while he confessed to her.

Dog breath must have given Itachi access to the seal for the Uchiha to pull off such a stunt. That scheming bastard! She's going to kill Inuzuka Kiba, believe it!

Right after she catalogues these plants and puts them into her greenhouse. She's going to need more flower pots.

 **Fireside.**

She's not the kind of girl to put much effort into her appearance. At one time or another she'll have the quintessential freak out about her hair—cause yah that's a nightmare, and best to keep it sheared short—but she's practical, which goes right along with the happy go lucky/transparent aspect of her personality.

However, now that Uchiha Itachi is no longer plotting her murder, and revealed himself to be a fervent admirer, Naruto has a different reason to freak out.

For the last three days she's been anticipating her date with Itachi, but she's been fine, and has not felt any kind of nervousness. But today is different.

X marks the day.

The day of the date, HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

As the time ticks down, Naruto finds herself having a meltdown.

Which entails the following:

Her bedroom looks as if one of the infamous hurricanes that sweep through Mizu no Kuni and off the coast of Hi no Kuni, has taken a detour to Konoha and decided to plant itself in Naruto's bedroom. At the eye of the storm is Naruto pulling at spiked blond hair with frustrated hands. She's surrounded by piles of clothing, most of which she does not wear, except for the shinobi gear. Her civilian clothing are bought by well-intentioned girlfriends, with a pile of gag shirts given to her by male friends—a main contributor is Sai, who is constantly sending back shirts imprinted with rude gestures/sayings from his travels.

On one pile of clothing sits a toad, who has been very unhelpful. As Naruto cries out, "Gahhhhhh! Gamanatsu what am I supposed to wear!?"

The toad in question lets out a croak that sounds suspiciously like laughter.

"Natsu this is no laughing matter, it's a matter of life and death!?"

(No it really isn't, but the thought of a first date is always nerve inducing. Especially with an individual who has the reputation of an urban legend and can kiss like nobody's business. Look at Naruto, war hero, jinnchurki to the kyubi, incarnation of Otsutsuki Asura, number one knuckled headed ninja….et cetera, reduced to a frazzled young woman. What a novel sight!)

Gamanatsu somehow manages to give her a dry look, and points one webbed hand to a pile of clothing. The one with the seldom used kimono and yukata.

Well… one could never go wrong with the classics. Naruto feels relief sweep through her, and she lets out a whoop of victory, "Gamanatsu, you are a genius!"

She proceeds to embrace the small toad, and engage her in a victory dance.

 **Fireside.**

Naruto looks in the mirror, inhales deeply and then exhales.

She moves to put on her sandals, but stops when she feels the telltale sign of weaving chakra. Naruto fights the instinctual need to break the genjutsu as it creeps it's way steadily across her senses. The crow forms from the shadows, twining around Naruto to appear before her, with it comes Itachi's presence. The crow's eyes spinning with the sharingan, its beak opens, spilling forth not a shrill cry, but Itachi's gentle baritione, _"I'm at the tea shop on birch lane."_

Naruto gapes at the sightand thinks, _'Show off... t_ _hat's fucking creepy.'_

Out loud she replies with a simple all right, and the crow disperses back into shadow.

They've decided to meet up during a small festival—not village wide—celebrating international relations. Merchants, performers, and chefs come from the elemental nations and beyond. It's a festival that started a year after the fourth shinobi war. While it does not garner the crowd that comes during the festival celebrating victory over Kaguya, the rabbit goddess and by extension Uchiha Madara, it still has quite the following that continues to expand each year.

Naruto has no doubt she'll see many familiar faces. If it's Itachi's goal to make a public statement about their change in status—would be assassin and target to potential lovers—then he picked a pretty good time and place.

She leaves her home, and heads to the bazaar district.

When she enters the tea shop she spots Itachi, and sees him roll his eyes, an expression of long suffering on his face as he drinks his tea. Beside him is one Inuzuka Hana gesturing wildly with her hands.

Itachi seems to immediately notice her presence, for he quickly looks up and Naruto is able to witness warmth enter his features and a small smile curve of his lips. Naruto suddenly feels shy, but she shoves the feeling aside and grins brilliantly in response.

"Ehhhh! If Itachi-chan is smiling like that, then that must mean Naruto-chan is near," Hana turns around in her seat, and goes on to show she has no shame or scuples. "Ah, Naruto-chan how good of you to join us! And don't you look hot, doesn't she Itachi!?"

As Naruto approaches, she rolls her eyes at Hana's comment, but upon feeling Itachi's admiring gaze she suddenly feels self-conscious.

"Ohohoho, you can practically feel the UST!"

Itachi does not look away from Naruto when he says, "Hana was just leaving."

Hana immaturely sticks her tongue out at him, but gets up to leave, before she goes she stops beside Naruto and says in a stage whisper, "Don't drop your panties yet. We have a betting pool going and I have two hundred ryo riding on this."

Naruto sputters indignantly, and a spike of killing intent comes from Itachi's direction; he glares at his childhood friend. Hana cackles madly, "All right, all right I know when I'm not wanted, bye-bye."

She leaves, and Itachi drops his head into the cocoon of his arms. Naruto's had some embarrassing moments so she bounces back from Hana's comment rather quickly—there isn't anything more mortifying than the incident with the flying squirrels. She, Sasuke and Sakura have sworn to never mention it… ever.

Naruto lets out a small laugh, "Maybe we should trade in our friends for better ones."

Itachi groans, but looks up, small orbs of pink tinging the apples of his cheeks. He runs one hand through his long hair, and gives her a small smile, "With friends like these who needs enemies."

He takes her hand. It's a subtle gesture, they walk side by side closely. Naruto looks up at his profile and knots her fingers through his. It's a simple gesture of affection, but it speaks of volumes of the growing intimacy between them.

"I want to say thank for the flowers and their seeds," Naruto tells him.

Itachi gives her a genuine smile and squeezes her hand in response.

Barring Hana's insanity, the night is auspicious.

Itachi is prone to silence, but Naruto is gregarious enough for them both. Naruto draws Itachi out, her boisterousness even manages to draw out three grins and two full bellied laughs. These reactions draw attention from bystanders both familiar and strange, but the two of them seem to exist in a bubble. Naruto has no doubt she will face an inquisition from her friends, Itachi's fan girls and nosy individuals. But tonight she does not care, and Itachi focuses solely on her, and greets any outside influences with apathy. Nothing can penetrate their bubble.

However, that does not mean Naruto is not suspicious of their unperturbed bubble. She's under the keen impression that Itachi casts a subtle gentjustu, influencing the nosy individuals more inclined to acting on their curiosity. That would explain the telltale flicker of crimson in his onyx eyes that appears when Naruto's distracted by the food stalls.

She's grateful for his consideration, she's not interested in answering questions from inquiring minds. This is a night to test the waters, to dip their feet into shallows shore to see if there is any inklings of compatibility between them. From here they will see if they should walk cautiously into deeper walkers, holding newly joined hands.

 **Fireside.**

 _Two days later…_

She does her best not to be late.

As much as she would like to do her sensei proud and keep the legacy alive and well. She going to do this her own way.

She's going to leave one hell of an impression on those cute genin before she even has a chance to meet them.

Naruto has enough time to get to the Academy on time but somehow she ends up being tardy. She gets lost on the road of life. Or rather she encounters Nara Shikamaru and his wife Subaku no Temari, Kankuru and her ex/very good friend Gaara. Of course Naruto has to exchange courtesies, coo over Shikamaru and Temari's newborn son. Which leads to attending brunch with them, and catching up.

And now she's twenty minutes late.

The ninja Academy comes up on the horizon, Naruto may be late but she's still going to make one hell of an entrance. There's nothing like traumatizing the new initiates.

She uses henge and transforms herself her tan skin into a sickly white pallor. Markings in the form of swirls imprint themselves onto her skin, reminiscent of a kabuki mask. She puts on her fiercest scowl, she cackles madly.

Woe to the green genin.

 ** _'So the torture begins?'_** Kurama states more than questions.

 _'Hell yes!'_ Naruto shouts.


	3. Flame

A clone disperses and Naruto pauses briefly in her trek, and a bright grin splits her face. It appears her genin found the giant flesh eating plants, a laugh escapes her, such fond memories from the chunin exam.

From what her clone relayed her cute little minions are faring very well, but then again this is their second jaunt through the forest of death. At least no one has broken any bones, or pissed off a group of flying squirrels, or ended up poisoned due to eating the wrong berry or root, or landed in a pit of giant mating snakes.

Three days in and their journey seems auspicious, (aside from the various cuts and bruises and torn clothing).

This is Naruto's idea of training.

Insert: _ **'Torture,'**_ and a menacing smile from Kurama.

Naruto has every intention of being a great jonin-sensei, and so far she thinks she doing an awesome job, believe it!

Insert a derisive snort from Kurama.

Anyhow.

This is a part Naruto's training regimen. Drop each genin off to a different entrance to training ground 48, for a week they stay within the confines, and Naruto watches as chaos ensues. This is a test of teamwork; the genin have zero supplies, but the clothes on their back, and the weapons they carry. They must look to the land for nutrients, survive the many dangers, but most of they need to find each other and use teamwork to accomplish this.

Naruto does this because D-rank missions are out of the question. Naruto does not care that they are a part of tradition, and meant to teach genin unit teamwork. Team Naruto will be badass from its founding; they will not have their history book sullied with humiliating missions involving chores around the village. They'll pay their dues to Konoha outside its borders, and blaze a trail through the elemental nations and beyond.

As seen Naruto has great aspirations for her cute little minions… woe to all.

Besides there's nothing like life or death situations to inspire bonding and teamwork.

And it's best to start conditioning them now to face the dangers that they will encounter outside of Leaf. She doesn't want them to freeze the moment an enemy nin or adversary shows lethal intent.

Aside from throwing her genin team into The Forest of Death, Naruto's spent the last four weeks discerning her team's weaknesses and strengths, and working with them individually and as a unit. Kage Bunshin has once again proven to be the greatest jutsu ever created in this aspect. If she is not away on solo missions, or specially requested for the ANBU missions, and her roster is clear, she trains her genin team from dawn to dusk… with ramen breaks in between.

Naruto is hands on, a stark deviation from her own past jonin sensei. Kakashi had left team seven to their own activities and allowed them to figure things out their own… and well that worked, but it definitely could have been executed better… probably. Jiraiya teaching style was in the same vein, with a spy network to maintain, more times than not she was left to her own devices. However, when he did teach, she paid rapt attention, fuinjutsu was one of the few things that came naturally to her.

(Naruto realizes now, that their "training trip" was more than likely a strategy to keep Naruto away from Leaf, in case the Akatsuki appeared and unleashed the Kyuubi upon the village once again, leaving havoc in his wake. The village must come first, and she was a liability… that plan turned out to be for naught.)

She digresses, in a few hours she'll send another hoard of shadow clones to combat her genin team, probably to attack them while they sleep. Complacency kills, and she likes to keep them on their toes.

Insert Kurama's unwanted opinion from the ether: _**"Once more I reiterate, those poor tea cup flesh bags. Whoever thought you should be a genin instructor should be stabbed repeatedly."**_

Anyhow.

The torture… er training can wait for later, she has a date.

 **Fireside.**

Naruto's in her happy place.

There's a bounce in her step, a euphoric tune whistling from her lips, and a gleam in her eyes that seems manic. Usually these are signs of danger, woe is going to befall some poor fool(s), leaving them with mental scarring. This is the appearance of a prank gone horrifically right.

People passing by her shudder, and look over their shoulders, searching for signs of danger. Others shake their head and wonder who is the poor, unsuspecting fool that managed to inspire their village idiot's ire.

Luckily for them, no one has incited Naruto enough to get on her hit list… for now.

Nothing can rain on her parade.

Until… well, she halts her off tune whistling.

In the not so far distance she can hear the telltale sounds of an irritated pink banshee and the growl of a canine with hackles raised.

Instincts tell her to ignore going in their direction, potential threats lay in that way. Naruto happily ignores her instincts, she's always courted chaos.

The scene she comes upon is Sakura and Kiba making a public spectacle of themselves in front an unfortunate vendor's stand. Their screams and yells are mighty and should startle away the merchant's potential clientele, but they seem to be drawing a crowd and inspiring them to buy snacks… so the merchant is not so unfortunate, there's nothing like profiting off the entertainment of quarreling couples.

Off the side is Uchiha Sasuke, looking quite bored with this display. Naruto comes to stand at his side, greeting him with, "Bastard."

Sasuke grunts out, "Moron."

"They're at it again," Naruto says conversationally, as if she's talking about the weather, or bluntly stating the sky is blue.

Sasuke snorts, "Of course."

"Kiba! We had barbecue last time, and the time before that, and before that, and THE TIME BEFORE THAT. Are you seeing a trend here!?"

"Barbecue has plenty of variation," Kiba says peevishly, and proceeds to list them off, "There's tenderloin, ribeye, short ribs, brisket, neck meat…"

With every word that comes out his mouth, the vein on Sakura's forehead protrudes and pulses. She clenches her fists and seethes, "Are you patronizing me!?"

Kiba blinks at her in false innocence, "Of course not Sakura." His voice rises in pitch as he states, "I'd never do such a thing!"

After listening to the harmonious sounds of yelling, Narruto turns to Sasuke with a sly look, "Bet you 50 ryo they break up over this."

Sasuke looks down the bridge of his nose at her, every iota of the Uchiha disdain marring his features. "There's no way in hell I'm falling for that."

"Come one," Naruto wheedles, "One hundred ryo says they break up over this."

Sasuke glares at her, "Naruto, gambling against you is a battle in futility. I'm not Lee or Konohamaru, I will not fall for your wiles."

Naruto sticks her tongue out at him childishly, "Spoil sport."

Sakura suddenly stomps her foot, and the resulting tremor causes the surrounding shinobi to fuse themselves to the trembling earth via chakra, and the civilians to give startled shouts.

"Fuck this!" Sakura yells, "Don't show up at my house, at the hospital, or in my face—"

"Or what?" Kiba says defiantly.

"Or I'll-arghhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screams in frustration, and stalks away.

Akamaru, who had sat quietly between the bickering duo, quite used to their antics. Looks between Sakura's retreating form and Kiba's aggravated countenance, and makes an easy decision. He lopes after Sakura, it's her turn after all, last time he chose Kiba. He'll see his human soon; the separations are always short after all.

As Akamaru leaves him high and dry, Kiba curses and yells after the ninken, "Traitor!"

And this ladies and gentlemen is breakup number eleven.

The crowd begins to disperse once they realize that their source of entertainment has ended. Naruto approaches Kiba and pats his shoulder, "Better luck next time dog breath."

Kiba glares at her half-heartedly and snarks, "Your words of wisdom are not wanted, dumb blonde."

"Come on," Naruto goads, "That was weak."

Kiba sighs, "I'm off my game. Nice seeing you Naruto, but I really gotta go after her."

Naruto salutes him, "I wish you luck. When you guys get married and then divorced, I'll keep Akamaru until you get remarried."

Kiba flips her off, and takes off in the direction Sakura left.

Sasuke comes to stand next to Naruto, and dryly comments, "Well there goes my afternoon plans. I think I'll go visit Shikamaru and his brat, I haven't seen him yet."

"Look at for Ino, she's taking her duty as an honorary aunt seriously. And seeing you holding a baby might give her ideas."

Sasuke shudders causing Naruto to cackle at his coming discomfort.

 **Fireside.**

She approaches.

He would be able to recognize that blond hair, and eye blinding orange anywhere.

Her face is etched in a caricature of a fox, he has come to learn that this expression is a defense mechanism, one she has carried on from her childhood and has yet to lose its use for her.

His brows knit together, and he can't help the faint expression of concern marring his features. He steps from behind the awning of his favorite tea shop, and upon noticing his appearance her expression changes to one of brightness. Itachi feels his heart speed up at the sight of her smile, and he feels his own lips quirk in response.

The feeling is mutual.

Upon seeing Itachi, Naruto's pace quickens and she raises her arms to embrace him. He manages to stand the impact, but stiffens upon the contact, which Naruto ignores that and tightens her arms around him. She says, muffled against his shoulder, "I haven't seen your face in forever."

Itachi huffs out a laugh, "It's only been six days."

Naruto retorts, "That's like an eon, or is that an epoch!?" She looks up at him, face contorted in confusion.

Itachi laughs again and shakes his head; slowly he returns her hug.

(Here's something curious.

Itachi's a prude.

Or rather conservative, his upbringing brought him up as such.

Naruto still thinks he's a prude, and she has a point considering the single minded way he approached her and persuaded her to date him.

During their six weeks of courting, his displays of affection had tapered off. Naruto seems to initiate overt displays, while Itachi is subtler.

Nonetheless he is gradually learning to get used to her.)

Itachi relaxes and holds her tight, murmuring, "How are you?"

He can hear her grin, "I'm awesome, just awesome. You?"

"I'm well," Itachi says content. He closes his eyes, and buries his face in her hair, before he remembers himself. Over her shoulder his eyes flare red, spinning tomoe reinforcing the subtle genjutsu he weaves when they are in the village together, to ward off inquisitive interlopers.

They're relationship is not a secret; they just prefer their privacy. Naruto is overt in her affection with everyone, but when she is dating she is guarded. It is simply her way. With friendships she is open, vibrant, and willing to move mountains. Relationships such as this inspire a different closeness, and Naruto has spent most her life living with a certain degree of cautiousness, that is something difficult to change.

Itachi is similar in that regard. He is selfless, some would even go as far to say he has a martyr complex... The irony does not escape him in regards to Naruto's hero complex. They are both self-sacrificing to a fault (aren't they two peas in a pod!?), but he digresses. Itachi has never allowed himself to have a wide array of friends, it is not his nature, but watching his best friend commit suicide left a great shadow over him. Aside from Hana welcoming him back to Leaf after years away, Sasuke and protecting Konoha were his only driving force for many years, there were no thoughts or time to spare otherwise. Thus allowing himself to feel, yet alone act on what he yearns for is novel.

Henceforth, keeping their relationship between them, and reveling in the growing intimacy between them without a gawking peanut gallery is a reciprocal feeling for both.

Unfortunately, they seldom see each other. Particularly within the village, between training/raising genin, Naruto's duties as the Hokage candidate, and Itachi's ANBU missions. More times than not they rendezvous at various venues around the continent, when completing solo missions early.

Itachi contacts her by sending a crow, forming from her shadow (which is still fucking creepy, heebie jeebies anyone?). While Naruto uses summons, and the complex diagrams of seals.

Speaking of seals, Naruto perks up, remembering something of great importance. "Holy shit! How could I forget!?"

She pulls away from him, and Itachi watches in interest as she bites her thumb and smears blood across her arm, igniting a matrix of a seal. Her methods never fail to pique his interest, fuinjutsu is such an obscure art and from working on ANBU missions with her, Itachi still cannot understand her unorthodox approach to sealing. Perhaps it is simply an Uzumaki trait. From within the matrix a kunai appears, a three prong kunai, it's hilt is wrapped in a familiar seal.

Naruto takes it and holds it out to Itachi, "I've been meaning to give this to you for the longest. It'll make meeting up easier."

Itachi takes the kunai, and looks at stoically. For a long while he says nothing, for this is a symbol of Naruto's trust, not long ago this was something he did not think he would ever have. In his silence, Naruto fidgets nervously and blurts out, "You don't have to take it if you don't want it, dattebayo!"

He startles as if caught day dreaming. He shakes his head and replies, "Of course I'll keep it."

Naruto's response is muffled by the arms gathering her close, enfolding her shoulders.

 **Fireside.**

Their fingers are knotted through each others.

Between them Naruto swings their hands back and forth like the child she is.

They're headed to Ichiraku's ramen for the first time as a couple. This time without Itachi intruding on sacred team seven bonding time, or him stalking/planning her assassination.

Naruto is once again in her happy place.

"How did your mission go with your new minion?"

Itachi glances at her, "This was our second mission together, my apprentice seems promising."

Unlike Naruto who decided she needed to scar the impressionable psyches of three genin. Itachi took on one genin and recommended the other two for a genin pool under three chunin. Of course he chose the Yuki with a civilian background, but has shown potential with her manifesting bloodline limit. Itachi is interested in seeing whether the Yuki kekkei genkai is a malleable force of matter that can be manipulated as the Uzumaki once manifested their special chakra, into weapons such as chakra chains, shields, swords and kunai.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"We went to Sawa no Kuni, what was supposed to be an escort mission became a B-rank once we reached the Daimyo's palace. The noble we escorted was a part of a conspiracy to kill the Daimyo's second wife, who happens to be his favorite, and the daughter of a major business man in Kaminari no Kuni.

"What's curious is that once we took care of the coconspirators, the Daimyo threw a celebration for us. He's very fond of Leaf shinobi," Itachi slants onyx eyes onto her, and comments mildly, "particularly of blond haired kunoichi."

Naruto begins to sweat, "That's oddly specific."

"Yes it is," Itachi remarks, "He wondered if we could pass on a message to this certain ninja, and to tell her that his proposal is still open, especially if she decides to one day retire and wants to settle down and become his fourth wife."

Naruto blushes and groans, "Gahhhhhhhhhh! This so embarrassing."

Itachi tries fruitlessly to fight a smile as he says wryly, "My thoughts exactly."

They're rounding the corner to Ichiraku's. Naruto is explicating how she and her team will finally take an C-rank mission next week. "I hope it's to Yuki no Kuni, I saved a princess there, 'attebayo!"

"What's in Yuki no Kuni?" Itachi asks, amused.

"Giant wolves, snow leopards, and yetis," Naruto recounts, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

"Abominable snowmen?" Itachi raises a brow.

"Yah, yah they're reclusive, easy to piss off," Naruto relays, "but also pretty friendly." (Considering Naruto could make friends with a rock, what she says isn't really reassuring). "Sasuke, Sakura and I ran into a herd of them on a mission once. You haven't lived until you've ridden on the shoulders of yeti, while sleighing down a mountain side."

Itachi gives her a look of utter fondness, "We'll have to try it together one day."

By the time they've finished their conversation they're ducking under the awning of the ramen shop. And all conversation seems to come to a screeching halt. (That's a misnomer, but Naruto likes to be melodramatic.)

It appears Itachi's genjutsu is a bit too late in coming.

(Here's the problem with going to Ichiraku's Ramen shop midday with your secret, kind of, sort of, maybe, but yah totally boyfriend:

Ichiraku's is a place Naruto has frequented since she was seven, that's fifteen years of patronage. Any friend Naruto has made is treated to the ramen experience here, along with watching the horrifying, yet fascinating spectacle of Naruto putting away ten bowls.

Naruto's method of making friends and creating allies caused visiting shinobi to visit the stand as a go to restaurant in Konoha. When her popularity spiked in the wake of her war hero status, Ichiraku's business boomed along with it, causing Teuchi and his daughter Ayame to expand the shop into the building next door.

Point being, Ichiraki's is a known hot spot for Naruto, thus by default her many friends, especially the Rookie 9 and Team Gai.)

At the present Sasuke pauses in smirking down at a flustered, but receptive Hinata. (Obviously he's looking to be the Hyuuga's rebound after her recent break-up with her ex girl-friend, Sasuke you slut. However, these two have a history, but that's another story.) Sasuke looks up at their approach with raised brows, Sakura gapes, while Kiba leisurely rests his chin on his palm, expression expectant.

Itachi nonchalantly takes a seat at the counter, two seats down from the gawking peanut gallery, and tugs a sheepish Naruto down beside him.

"Hey ya Kiba, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan. It looks like the two of you made up, I'm happy. Hinata it's great to see you. And wow Sasuke, it looks like you didn't get around to visiting Shikamaru and Temari after all. It's funny how life works, your plans came back through…."

They simply stare at her, Naruto's never done well with awkwardness… unless she fails to notice it. Itachi squeezes her hand in comfort, they seem to zero in on that gesture.

"So," Kiba begins, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. "I would say it's about time, but that would be anticlimactic cause it's been six weeks since you got together."

That statement is met with Hinata titling her head, Sasuke's brows meeting his hairline, and Sakura's expression morphing from surprise to irritation.

Yet before Sakura can open her mouth, Ayame appears to take their order. Naruto's always known she was an angel, but she can practically see the halo around her head now.

After patiently waiting for Itachi and Naruto to order, Sakura proceeds to lay into Naruto. "So," she says, tone saccharine, "I know you don't understand girl code, but did you seriously tell Kiba you were dating Uchiha Itachi before you told me!?"

Naruto stares at her in incomprehension, and says in a matter of fact tone, "Of course."

"Seriously!?"

"Yah," Naruto says slowly, "Kiba and his aneki knew Itachi liked me before I did, and besides dog breath is the bean paste to my rice ball."

Kiba grins in response, "The broth to my ramen."

Naruto raises her fist, and Kiba leans over to return it.

Sakura is expectedly annoyed.

Meanwhile:

Sasuke and Itachi have a stare down.

The bickering around them is superfluous.

The tension between them is tangible.

The both of them remain startling still, Hinata fidgets, and decides to tune in to the other's conversation.

Itachi is a pro at awkward silences, hell he revels in them, he inspires them. Sasuke… Sasuke is still an amateur compared to his brother. The disciple buckles first where the master remains resolute.

However, that does not mean Sasuke cannot deliver a blow, he too has a mastery. A mastery of one-liners, sarcasm and all around smartass comments.

"Wow," Sasuke deadpans, "You got the stick out of your ass aniki. What'd it take? Five years?"

Itachi eyes widen slightly.

"Yes," Sasuke says smugly, "I knew about your crush on the dobe."

Itachi's eyes flare briefly with the sharingan, that's Sasuke's only warning. While Sasuke may be a master in smart ass comments, Itachi grew up with a master, one Uchiha Shisui. Itachi decides to do his memory well.

"Wow," he mocks, "You've been chasing the Hyuuga heiress for what, four years. And yet you still persist even though it's obvious her inclinations lie elsewhere."

Itachi glances at Sasuke and sees his face faintly flushed with anger. He turns away, satisfied.

Yes.

Bow down, otouto.

"Oh! The food is here," Naruto announces in happiness as their bowls are placed in front of them. "Eh!? Itachi you got shrimp ramen. Why didn't I think to order that?"

"Want some?" Itachi queries.

"Can I?" Naruto asks hesitantly.

"Hai," Itachi responds in the positive and proceeds to feed her with his own chopsticks, and then takes a bite himself.

Naruto blushes in response to the intimate gesture, while Itachi thinks he'll come to enjoy ramen more in the future.

 **AN: this is the final chapter unless I get inspired. Might write a chapter on Naruto's genin team, which is a brood of twelve-year-old boys, or a prequel featuring Naruto and Kiba as hell spawn. Tell me me what you think via review!**


End file.
